El fin de una guerra, el inicio de otra
by hikari-loka
Summary: El último conflicto de la guerra fría, termina en un casamiento, este es aplaudido por algunos pero también reprochado por otros, y la única razón por la que seguía en pie. Era por su pueblo. Incesto Yoo songxHyung Soo, leve Yoo songxAlfred
1. Chapter 1 el comienzo y Resurgir

(N/A): bueno hola a todos, uff después de mucho pensar y razonar y plantear las cosas, decidí escribir este fic, sobre una de las guerras y países que más me ha llamado la atención desde hace tiempo, la guerra de corea del norte y corea del sur, pero esta vez planteándola desde un punto de vista después, de tipo idealizado, donde ambos ya terminan con el conflicto después de mucho tiempo, y ambos bandos, y digo "ambos" porque es equivalente, tiran la toalla y dejan todo atrás y por fin se unen para formar una republica, esta vez representado por nuestros queridos personajes de hetalia (hetalia *O*)

Si advierto, esto va a parecer mucho a una novela mexicana (y lo digo porque las conozco bien - -mexicana XD), pero bueno, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, ya ni Word me salva –rincón emo ¿?- que sea de su agrado, bye.

Im Hyung Soo=corea del norte

Im yong soo= corea de sur

Pareja: Hyung SooxYong soo (siiiii, amo a esta pareja, lastima que no haya fics de ellos T^T –rincón emo…otra vez ¿?-), leve a AlfredxYong soo

Disclaimer: los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, ni tampoco corea del norte

* * *

><p>Las sirvientas venían de aquí y por ahí, arreglando el pelo y el velo del coreano menor, dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje y a su cabello. Él se encontraba vestido con un pequeño hanbok completamente blanco y llevaba un pequeño velo en su cabeza que hacia conjunto con una pequeña flor roja al costado. Su mirada era de cierta tristeza y preocupación, sabía que el fin había llegado y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo.<p>

Las sirvientas, al terminar su trabajo salieron de la sala dejándolo listo para su presentación, las puertas de aquella sala en ese momento se abrieron permitiendo pasar el sonido exterior y la luz, una bella sala se presento ante sus ojos y millones de miradas se posaron sobre de el.

-y quisiera presentarles a mi esposa, Im Yong Soo.

Varios aplausos resonaron en la sala, esta se encontraba llena de invitados que ahora se encontraban de pie aplaudiendo, yong soo pudo vislumbrar a su hermano, este se encontraba esperándolo con la mano extendida y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, con paso lento, se acerco al otro y entrelazo sus manos formando un fuerte agarre.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, el mayor volvió a poner una expresión seria, típica de el y prosiguió con su discurso

-desde hoy, con este matrimonio, los territorios de corea del norte y corea del sur serán unificados y la guerra terminara, ambos países por fin firmaran la paz y juntos formaran la gran republica de corea.

Al terminar de hablar todas las naciones presentes comenzaron a aplaudir alegres por la nueva unificación y el término del último conflicto de la guerra fría

-gracias por su atención, por favor disfruten la comida- con estas ultimas palabras ambos se inclinaron levemente y las naciones se retiraron a sus respectivas mesas.

La familia de los asiáticos se acerco lentamente a los recién casados para felicitarlos. El primero en hablar fue Yao, quien se puso delante de ellos.

-muchas felicidades aru

Con una pequeña sonrisa pero con un deje de preocupación le dio un apretón de manos al mayor de los coreano y abrazo luego a yong soo, la siguiente fue Mei Mei acompañada de Hong Kong, la primera con alegría abrazo a los dos haciendo que estos se sonrojaran, mientras que el otro con menos entusiasmo, solo les dio un apretón de manos y una felicitación.

-felicidades hermanos, espero que sean felices.

Antes de irse la pequeña asiatica se acerco al ex –surcoreano y le susurro levemente en el oído

-hermanito te queda muy bien el vestido, te vez muy lindo- con estas palabras se retiro junto al otro para regresar a su mesa con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ante estas palabras el de cabello corto se sonrojo bastante haciendo que su hermano lo mirara extrañado. Cuando todos los asiáticos se fueron, yong soo soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, iban a decirle a su hermano que se fueran a sentar pero un aura amenazadora a su espalda lo hizo voltearse.

Hay, justamente detrás de él, se encontraba el ruso con una sonrisa infantil en su cara y una aura maligna a su alrededor, su hermano apenas se percato supresencia, sonrió y su mirada se ilumino.

-muchas felicidades hyung soo-felicito el ruso mientras le daba un apretón amigable al de trenzas, el cual lo miraba feliz y con un pequeña sonrisa en la cara, apenas perceptible.

-muchas gracias señor, es un honor que se hubiera podido presentar en mi boda-exclamo el mayor mirando con admiración al hombre de gran tamaño

Cuando el ruso termino el apretón su mirada se poso en yong soo, el cual se había mantenido alejado del ruso por cierto temor que le tenía. Con los brazos abiertos el ruso envolvió al pequeño en un abrazo, yong soo se sorprendió mucho ante esta acción y solo dejo que el otro lo envolviera y semi correspondió su abrazo.

-felicidades yong soo- susurro el ruso en su oído sosteniendo fuertemente al otro para no se escapara

-jeje –rio nerviosamente- m-muchas gracias Rusia

-espero que disfrutes tu noche de bodas y que no te duela tanto-sonrió con malicia y lo soltó-bueno, me retiro a mi mesa, que tengan una "excelente noche"

El de pelo corto se estremeció con aquellas últimas palabras y se sonrojo al pensar en el doble sentido que tenían.

-¿e-estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación el coreano mayor, notando la aptitud y el nerviosismo del otro.

-s…si no pasa nada-negó con las manos y sonrió tratando de tranquilizar al otro, hyung lo miro por un momento y dudo en creerle pero solo asintió.

En el salón una música lenta comenzó a sonar incitando a todos a bailar.

-h-hermano, ¿quieres bailar?- dijo mientras estiraba su mano y se la ofrecía al menor, con su cara sonrojada pero conservando su expresión indiferente.

El de cabello corto observo por unos minutos la mano asombrado, pero luego sonrió y asintió tomándola y yendo a bailar.

El mayor con delicadeza agarro la cintura del otro y comenzó aquel danzo lento, poco a poco con forme avanzaba el ritmo, sus cuerpos se fueron pegando más, hasta quedar completamente abrazados y que sus barbillas se asentaran en el hombro del otro.

Cuando la música por fin termino, todos aplaudieron y los hermanos se separaron, ambos coreanos se miraron a los ojos y el mayor agarro el mentón de menor, dispuesto a besarlo, pero este desvió la mirada haciendo que se detuviera.

Una estrepitosa risa resonó en la sala, llamando la atención de los presentes, yong soo desvió la mirada animado y un tanto preocupado hacia el dueño de aquella risa, su hermano mayor frunció completamente el seño y miro al americano con cara de asco.

Alfred se acerco con paso firma y relajado, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y con un rápido movimiento arranco de los brazos del coreano mayor a yong soo abrazándolo protectoramente.

-felicidades por tu boda yong hahahah!-rió el americano ganándose una mirada de pena por los demás invitados

-jeje –rio nerviosamente el coreano-gracias Alfred es bueno tener…

Un fuerte jalón del brazo interrumpió sus palabras y lo atrajo al cuerpo de su hermano, quien lo abrazo y miro a Alfred con odio y rencor, el americano se sorprendió al principio pero luego su mirada y semblante cambio a uno serio, su mirada choco con la del hyung casi sacando chispas.

Yong soo miro la escena un tanto alterado, sintiendo el aura que rodeaba a las dos naciones, con un poco de fuerza, se zafo del fuerte abrazo de su hermano y se puso entre los dos, llamando su atención e intentando distraerlos para que la pelea no empezara.

-Hey chicos tranquilos, nee Alfred ¿a qué has venido?

La mirada del americano por fin dejo de observar retadoramente a hyung soo y se enfoco en yong soo, dejando aquella expresión endurecida y recuperando su sonrisa tonta

-hahaha! El hero no podía faltar a la boda de su amigo-dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de los hombros del coreano en forma de abrazo-y de paso-su boca se acerco al oído del otro y le susurro- necesito hablar contigo

Al ver esto, la sangre de hyung hirvió en sus venas, con paso firma se acerco a los dos y de un jalón volvió a arrebatar a yong soo de los brazos del americano, su mirada se volvió más voraz y fría y su ceño se frunció por completo.

-podrías dejar de abrazar y llevarte a "mi" esposa-de su boca la palabras salían como acido y repulsión y miro a Alfred como si de una presa se tratase.

-oh! Corea, no te había notado, que sorpresa-exclamo con sarcasmo y volviendo a adquirir sus semblante serio.

La miradas de ambos volvieron a chocar y otra aura amenazadora invadió el lugar, estas vez más grande que la anterior, yong soo observo esto con miedo, por lo que decidió hacer otra interrupción, con una pequeña sonrisa falsa, se poso delante de su hermano evitando que este mirará al americano y haciendo que sus miradas dejaran de chocar.

-hermano-canturrio con voz tierna, y agarro las manos del otro, sosteniéndolas entre las suyas- hermano, por favor ¿me permitirías ir a hablar con Alfred unos momentos?, necesitamos hablar un asusto él y yo, "solos"-suplico con ojos de cachorrito, tratando de convencer al otro.

-p..pero –el mayor lo observo sorprendido, pero aun molesto por lo anterior, pero al ver la cara de su hermano no pudo evitar ceder, suspiro un tanto resignado y asintió levemente- está bien, pero solo por 5 minutos, ni uno más, si veo que te tardas te iré a buscar ¿entendido?

El menor, miro feliz al otro y en un acto de emoción se tiro a sus brazos, envolviéndolo por completo en un abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, ganándose un sonrojo por parte del otro.

-gracias hermano, prometo no tardar-exclamo feliz y con paso rápido se alejo de él agarrando la mano del Americano y llevándolo a las afueras de la sala, donde nadie podría escucharlos- vamos Alfred

Yong soo guio a Alfred hacia afuera de la sala donde se extendía un largo prado con un bosque por detrás y donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente. El más bajo lo guio hasta la fuente, donde ambos se sentaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos.

-y dime Alfred ¿Qué querías decirme? –dijo el de pelo negro mirando con ilusión al americano.

La mirada de América se ensombreció un poco y su flequillo cubrió su mirada, con su manos, tomo delicadamente las de yong soo y las apretó entre las suyas fuertemente.

Al ver las acciones de otro, el coreano se preocupo y lo observo sorprendido.

-A…Al, ¿Q-qué pasa? -las palabras salieron entre cortadas de sus labios, debido a la preocupación de ver al americano así.

-corea…-la mirada de América subió poco a poco mostrando pena y cierto deje de molestia- ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con tu hermano?

La palabras del americano, salieron como dagas directas al corazón de yong soo, sintió como si la pena regresara de un momento al otro, y su corazón se volvió a encoger, con fuerza, apretón sus manos, formando pequeños puños en las manos del americano.

-al, y-yo no, yo no quería, fue idea de mis jefes, f-fue t-tan repentino todo…

La mirada de corea bajo a su regazo y pequeños sollozos escaparon de sus labios, el americano lo miro sorprendido y en un acto de consuelo lo abrazo.

-tranquilo corea, ya está todo bien, el Hero ha venido a salvarte-susurró, pasando sus manos por las hebras oscuras del cabello del otro.

El abrazo duro unos momentos, pero luego el coreano, aparto el cuerpo del americano de él, sus miradas volvieron a chocar, perdiéndose una entre la otra.

-si quieres corea, puedo detener este matrimonio, mis jefes podrían…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las negaciones del otro.

-no Alfred, no-dijo negando la cabeza- ya es demasiado tarde, esto no se va a poder.

-p-pero corea, yo podría…

-no, ya es suficiente-sentencio- e-esta unión, es lo mejor para mi gente-sus manos salieron de entre de las del americano, y fueron ellas quienes tomaron las del otro- desde hace tiempo, mi gente ha vivido angustiada por la separación de mi país y por tener que estar lejos de sus hermanos –su mirada y vio al americano con determinación- y ahora, que podemos estar juntos, creo que por fin, toda nuestra gente va a poder ser feliz, por fin los hermanos se van a poder reunir, y las familias van a poder reencontrarse, y no van a tener que esta divididos por un estúpido paralelo, yo realmente creo, que mi gente por fin va a poder ser feliz, y-y a pesar de que su felicidad, sea mi condena, lo hare por ellos.

-corea…

El de cabello negro, con delicadeza de levando y con sus manos sacudió su pequeño hanbok, quitando los restos de polvo de él, observo por unos momentos el local donde se encontraba toda la gente, su mirada mostraba determinación y un tanto de alegría.

Alfred no pudo evitar quedarse viendo al otro, tal vez fuera él o el hanbok blanco, pero sentía una pequeña aura blanca y noble lo rodeaba y que su mirada mostraba más determinación que nunca, haciendo que se viera hermoso.

La mirada de yong soo volvió a América, por una última vez y sonrió, el americano pudo notar que a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban determinación, detrás de eso, había un deje de nostalgia y tristeza y un pequeño vacio que le hacía preocuparse.

-America-lo llamo, haciéndolo salir de su trance, el casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre de nación, así que se sorprendió, este se acerco al de ojos azules y volvió a sostener sus manos entre las suyas- al igual que tu, defendiste a tu nación cuando quiso ser independiente- una pequeño punzo invadió el pecho del americano- esta vez a mi me toca, es tiempo que dé todo por mi pueblo y haga algo en beneficio suyo, así que…-su cuerpo se acerco y con delicadeza deposito un pequeño beso en la frente del otro- no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, lo prometo, es tiempo de que deje de depender de ti y de los demás y siga adelante, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, ya lo veras seré una nación fuerte y cuidare de mi pueblo, así que deja de preocuparte por mi, estaré bien.

Con estas últimas palabras, el coreano, soltó las manos del otro y se dirigió de regreso a la fiesta, el americano lo vio irse y su mirada se perdió en el camino que había recorrido, por unos minutos estuvo así, hasta que su mente reacciono.

Su mirada bajo y pequeños sollozos salieron de su boca, con su mano, se quito los lente y limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían escapado, para luego volvérselos a poner.

-así que…-volteo a ver hacia la puerta por donde yong había entrado- por tu gente ¿no?-una pequeña sonrisa falsa se pinto en sus labios y su mirada denotaba una profunda tristeza- pero, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- grandes punzadas de dolor invadieron a su corazón haciéndole casi imposible la respiración

Su mente, vago ante los recuerdos, rememorando lo momentos que paso con el coreano, sus sonrisas, sus alegrías, en el momento en que le pidió ayuda con desesperación cuando su hermano comenzó a invadirlo y a matar a su gente, millones de recuerdo y mas cruzaron por su cabeza.

Hasta que llego el ahora, cerro los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación, sabía que no podía hacer nada, porque era el deseo del menor, pero ver su mirada tan perdida, con cierto deje de vacío, lo mataba, lo estaba matando, sentía que se le iba de las manos y que ya no lo podía recuperar.

Se levando igual, sacudiéndose el polvo se su pantalones negros (N/A: si, Alfred también esta vestido formalmente) y yendo de nuevo hacia la fiesta con paso lento.

-"a pesar de todo"-se detuvo por unos minutos y dejo sentir el viento que cruzaba por ahí y traía consigo una brisa fresca-"espero que seas feliz, y si algún día quieres escapar con todo esto y volver a ser libre"-deseaba que aquella brisa se llevara toda sus preocupaciones y toda aquella farsa-"aquí estaré yo, esperándote"

El ex surcoreano entro en la sala y justo en la puerta se encontraba su hermano esperándolo.

-que bueno que estas aquí, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte-exclamo con severidad mirando al otro con una mirada fría, odiaba que ese estúpido capitalista se llevara a su hermano y que tal vez le intentara meter ideas en la mente como ya lo había echo con anterioridad

-no, dije que no me iba tardar y aquí estoy-trato de sonreír y se acerco al otro para entrelazar sus manos

-Hm, mas te vale-le dijo, mientras un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas debido a la acción del otro, su mano se dirigió a la mejilla del otro y la agarro con delicadeza haciéndole que este lo viera a la cara- te extrañaba

La mirada del otro, lo veía con cierto deseo, y el menor no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, sus labios se unieron en un pequeño beso apasionado, donde ambos se perdieron, fundiéndose.

Cuando este acabo el mayor se separo y ambos recuperaron el aire que les faltaba, con firmeza el mayor agarro la mano del de pelo corto y lo volvió a guiar hacia la pista, donde volvieron a bailar, mientras este lo guiaba, yoo song no pudo evitar tocarse los labios y volver a ver sus manos entre lazadas.

-"besa bien"- pensó mientras caminaban hacia la pista, al mirar sus manos, un pequeño recuerdo de cuando eran niños le cruzo por la mente, y una sonrisa invadió su cara-"si tan solo pudiéramos volver a esa época"

* * *

><p>(NA): bueno eso fue todo, ufff, me apasione XD, espero que les haya gustado, pobre coreita T^T, pero lo hace por el bien de su nación –pose Hero-, lastima, esta vez el Hero no lo podrá salvar de su destino, advierto, no tengo nada en contra de corea del norte, de hecho lo amo ¿?. Espero que les hay agradado. Bye


	2. Chapter 2 cascaron roto

(N/A): hola a todos XD, si vengo con otro capi, me siento orgullosa, es mi primera historia de capis TT^TT, -inserte música de gramis ¿?- quisiera agradecer a mi familia en especial..ok ya XD, bueno este viene más chico que el otro, es que, ya de plano, de una vez como advertencia y como pre, este capi es puro sexo ¿? XDD, si me emocione, saque mi lado pervertida, pero bueno ya no mas distracciones, disfruten XD.

* * *

><p>Lo demás de la fiesta paso con tranquilidad y los invitados poco a poco fueron yéndose hasta que no quedo nadie. Cuando el salón quedo vacio, los recién casados decidieron irse a su hotel donde pasarían su primera noche juntos.<p>

El menor trago grueso al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a la suit del hotel, sabía lo que significaba la noche de bodas y la simple idea lo aterraba, en todo el camino su mirada se perdió en el exterior y con nerviosismo apretó la mano del otro. Cuando por fin llegaron ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde descansarían.

El corazón de yong soo dio un vuelco cuando pudo vislumbro la puerta de su cuarto, su estomago se revolvía con cada paso que daba, quería salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero su hermano lo tenía bien agarrado de la mano. Observo al otro por un momento y pudo ver que su mirada seguía fría pero con un cierto deje de ansiedad.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, el de trenzas saco la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura para que ambos entraran a la suit, ya adentro pudieron observar la habitación majestuosa, con una cama matrimonial adornada con pétalos de rosa y con un dosel blanco abierto. Al ver aquel espectáculo, el menor se puso más nervioso y por inercia apretó más la mano del otro.

El aire se tenso en el ambiente y ambos coreanos seguí agarrados de las manos, tenían la mirada perdida en direcciones opuestas, el primero en hacer un movimiento fue el de trenza quien se acerco a la cama guiando con su mano al otro.

Cuando llego, se sentó e hizo que su hermano le siguiera, con su mano agarro el mentón e hizo que le viera a la cara, el menor esquivo la mirada, pero la volvió cuando sintió como su hermano lo comenzaba a besar.

Por la sorpresa el menor abrió la boca por inercia dejando que el otro introdujera su lengua a su cavidad, donde ahí sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla por la dominación, pudo sentir como el otro lo agarraba de la cintura y con delicadeza lo recostaba en la cama y se subía sobre de él.

El beso siguió por unos segundos hasta que ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, el de pelo corto llevo su mano a sus labios donde los cubrió y un pequeño sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, por un momento desvió su mirada a su hermano y pudo ver como sus ojos se teñía de deseo y lujuria.

El mayor con una de sus manos quito la mano de la boca del otro e inicio otro beso, esta vez mas a apasionado, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro desatando la parte de arriba del hanbok con desesperación y quitándoselo.

Los besos siguieron, y el mayor daba de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas a los labios del otro, haciendo que estoy se hincharan, cuando por fin se sintió satisfecho, sus labios bajaron, recorriendo el contorno de la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello donde depositando pequeños besos en toda la zona.

Su manos, que ya habían logrado desatar por completo el nudo de hanbok, arrancaron con fuerza las prendas exponiendo la piel que antes se encontraba cubierta permitiéndole a su boca pasearse por ella.

En la parte de su pecho, jugó un poco con los pezones, mordiéndolos hasta dejarlo erectos y arrancándole pequeños gemidos a yong soo, quien se aferraba al cuerpo del otro arqueando la espalda de placer y clavando sus uñas en su cuerpo.

Sentía como su vida se iba entre cada gemido que daba y como el placer recorría cada parte de su ser, trato de contener sus gemidos pero no podía, entre jadeos sus manos poco a poco se deslizaron a las prendas del otro comenzaron a quitar.

Mientras tanto hyung soo había terminado con el pecho de su hermano y le ayudaba quitándose el chaleco y su camisa blanca, revelando su pecho amplio y su vientre bien formado debido a la guerra y el entrenamiento. Cuando termino, su cuerpo se volvió a inclinar sobre el otro y su boca se volvió a la parte del pantalón del menor, donde se pudo observar un bulto que sobresalía.

Con malicia, comenzó a lamer sobre la tela el miembro sin apartar la mirada de la cara de otro, disfrutando sus impresiones de placer. Cuando ya tuvo suficiente, arrancón la parte de debajo del hanbok junto con los bóxer y su boca inmediatamente ataco el miembro del otro, lamiéndolo y masturbándolo, los gemidos yong soo aumentaron inundando la habitación y llenando los oídos del mayor.

Cuando ya no pudo mas, se dejo venir en la boca del otro, el cual trago todo el esperma hasta no dejar ni una gota, su cuerpo volvió a subir y beso al otro con pasión dejando que este probara de su propia esencia, con la mano que tenia desocupada, busco en uno de los gabinetes de la mesita y saco un pequeño aceite, cuando lo obtuvo, corto el beso y lo abrió derramando un poco en su mano, el menor lo miro con cierto temor, al darse cuenta de la mirada del otro lo volvió a besar mientras su mano buscaba la entrada de otro y lentamente introducía un dedo dentro en el.

Yong soo se estremeció ante esto, pero el otro no detuvo el beso, cuando considero que estaba listo, metió otro y movió los dos dentro de él para luego introducir el ultimo. Pequeñas descargar eléctricas se extendieron por su columna vertebral y un pequeño dolor invadió su ser, su hermano al notar que ya estaba listo introdujo la punta de su erección a su entrada y comenzó a penetrar lentamente.

Al sentir el miembro de su hermano en su interior, yong soo no pudo evitar estremecerse debido al dolor que le causaba que lo penetraran, el mayor apenas noto esto comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente tratando de que su mente se distrajera para que comenzara a disfrutar de aquello, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro y comenzó a masturbar la erección de menor dándole más placer, cuando el otro comenzó a gemir, supo que era hora y lo comenzó a penetrar más fuerte.

La embestidas se hicieron mas fuerte, casi haciendo rechinar la cama, gritos y gemidos de placer se escucharon en la habitación y ambos cuerpo se encontraban sudorosos, las unas de yong se clavaron fuertemente en la espalda de hyung buscando escapatoria de tanto placer.

Aquella danza parecía eterna y ambos estaban a punto de llegar a su límite, cuando lo alcanzaron ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido y cayeron rendidos a la cama. El mayor se quito por sobre enzima del menor y lo observo por unos momentos admirandolo, en su cara se encontraba pintada una gran sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a yong soo, con su mano delicadamente atrapo la cara del otro y lo acerco para darle un beso y luego abrazarlo.

-te amo-susurro en el oído del otro y con las mantas cubrió a ambos dejando que su mente se fuera al mundo de los sueños.

El de pelo corto se quedo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras y se aferro al cuerpo del otro, pequeños sollozos escaparon de sus labios pero tuvo que detenerlos para no despertar al otro, lágrimas saladas escaparon de sus ojos y ahora se encontraban deslizándose por su rostro, bañándolo por completo.

-_"dios…¿Qué he hecho?"_- apretó sus ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas que salían, pero todo parecía inútil.

Su corazón se achico por completo, haciéndolo sentir una presión inmensa, por fin había entregado su cuerpo a aquella persona y todo lo que sentía era vacio, se sentía un sucio objeto usado para el placer de los demás, a pesar de que había aceptado, aquel dolor no lo dejaba de invadir, y ahora sentía que no podía seguir. Toda aquella farsa lo estaba matando pero no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que salir adelante por su pueblo y sonreír, seguiría adelante, a pesar de que se sintiera una cascara rota y su corazón estuviera roto en su interior.

Cuando por fin el llanto seso, el exsurcoreano se sumergió en un inmenso sueño debido al cansancio, solo ahí podía escapar de todo aquel problema y solo esperaba que la mañana siguiente fuera mejor.

* * *

><p>(NA): bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, ven, era puro sexo XD, tratare de subir rápido lo demás, solo seria q se me acuerde o3o (si soy de mente olvidadiza y se me fue que iba después XD), muchas grazies por haber leído y dejen **Review**, se aceptan tomatazos, pizzasos, vegetales, pisotones, y lo que sea criticas etc. XD.


End file.
